DESCRIPTION (adapted from application abstract): This KO8 award is requested to permit Dr. Givens to acquire the skills to be a biomedical researcher. Dr. Givens is doing his residency training in veterinary medicine and has enrolled in a Ph.D. program. In vitro production of embryos has become a useful therapy for increasing reproductive performance of animals. However, in vitro produced bovine embryos are potential vectors for transmission of the ruminant pestivirus known as bovine viral diarrhea virus (BVDV). The hypothesis of the proposed research is that N-butyl-deoxynojirimycin (NB-DNJ) may be used in the culture medium of developing bovine embryos during the first 7 days of development to limit or prevent the transmission of BVDV while not inhibiting the development of the embryo into a normal calf. The use of a broad spectrum antiviral agent in an in vitro embryo production system may inhibit transmission of viruses associated with in vitro fertilized embryos. The objectives are to (1) evaluate viral strain affinity for association with IVF embryos and potential for embryo-associated viral transmission, (2) determine the BVDV inhibitory concentration for bovine conceptus development of NB-DNJ, (3) evaluate the ability of NB-DNJ to inhibit BVDV replication and association with IVF embryos in a contaminated embryo culture system, and (4) evaluate the ability of IVF embryos exposed to NB-DNJ to initiate pregnancy and develop to normal offspring.